


Just Watch

by marvelonedc



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelonedc/pseuds/marvelonedc
Summary: When Alex texted him that John and him were coming to his place tonight he freak out. Which was understandable because why would Hamilton and Laurens come to his house? They detested him and that may or may not hurt Aaron more than it should.





	

**Author's Note:**

> thanks caro for beta (and for getting me into hamilton)

When Alex texted him that John and him were coming to his place tonight he freak out. Which was understandable because why would Hamilton and Laurens come to his house? They detested him and that hurt Aaron more than it should, but is not like he was going to say so.

When Alex and John arrived he wasn't expecting to be pushed towards the nearest wall by Alex. Which reminded him of the Personal Defense classes that Theo told him to take.

"What the fuck man? What is wrong with you, well both of you?" Aaron looked at them waiting for a reasonable answer and Alex just rolled his eyes.

"Be silent, little Burr.”

Aaron got weak at the knees at the thought of that voice. He wondered why Alexander was talking to him the same way he talked to John back on the nights in the apartment they shared during college, when he was going to fuck John. And Aaron would stay in his room listening and imagining himself with them.

"Guys, what is happening? What do you want?" Aaron paused and rolled his eyes at the lack of answers. "I'm not for games. Let go of me, Hamilton."

Alex looked over his shoulder towards Laurens and nodded. "We are gonna make you watch us fuck. Would you like that Aaron? Watch me and John?" Alex kissed Aaron's neck and he let out a moan. "How many times have you imagined that?" Alexander pushed his body against Aaron, trapping him between the wall and himself. "How many times have you used one of your toys, thinking about us?" Alex smirked "How many times you listened to us on our apartment?" Aaron gritted his teeth to keep from confirming or denying what Alexander was saying.

"I haven't. Why I would imagine you when I have people who can fuck me?" If Alex wanted to play, well Aaron was all in, and it isn't like he was lying, he did had sex that afternoon. And yeah, he has been heart over heels for the man for almost a decade. And then John came and he wanted to hate him but he couldn't. So, he was in love with them, but not stupid enough to imagine they were too.

Alex growled in Aaron's ear. "Who fucked you?" Alex pushed himself off of Aaron, who whimpered. "You will pay for that and I have the best idea to make you do so, darling." Alex smirked and told John to go with him towards the couch.

"Now, you will show Burr, how good you are. Show him who is the best. Show him why I'm with you and not with him." Alex took a seat on the couch, legs spread and cock already out and hard, it looked so delicious. Aaron moaned at the sight.

"Please, Alex." Aaron got to his knees at the same time John did. The difference was that John got to take that beautiful cock in his mouth and Aaron didn't. Aaron tried to not look at them, but they were so endearing to look at, he could not help it.

"From now on, you will call me Sir." Alex told him, letting a moan out after John sucked on the head of his dick.

"Please, Sir." Aaron moaned once more. "I will be good." Alex looked at him while fucking John's mouth. "Are you going to be good, little Burr?" Aaron nodded without even thinking. "Yes, Sir. I swear."

Alex smirked and shrugged. "I'm still not convinced." He took Laurens by the hair and with a moan came all over his face. He gestured at Aaron to finally be near them. "Lick him up, little Burr. Taste my cum on him." Aaron nodded and took John's dedicated, soft and beautiful face in his hands. He kissed all John's face, tasting Hamilton and John at the same time, letting out a moan. He then licked the last of Alexander's cum off of John's face, sharing it in a kiss with John.

Aaron looked over at Alex, who was giving them a small smile. Alexander patted his lap and Aaron crawled on top of him. He was feeling happy even if he knew this did not meant anything to the other two. It was okay.

"Am I good now, Sir? Am I forgiven?" Aaron asked while seeking friction in Alex's lap, who shook his head.

"No, tell me who fucked you and then maybe I can forgive you and tell you how good you are to us." Aaron choked out a moan at the idea that crossed his mind of Alex fucking him. Hard.

"Please, Sir. Please...It was Maria."  
Alexander grabbed him by the back of his neck.

"You let her fuck herself in your dick, didn't you?" Aaron nodded and moaned and oh god, Alex is using the voice and it was too much.

"Come on, get rid of her. Make me forget her." Alex smirked and helped Burr stand up to get rid of Aaron’s jeans.

"We are going to fuck you. Is that clear?" Aaron nodded and before he could sit and get Alex's dick inside him, he felt how two lubed fingers scissored him. He moaned resting his head against John’s shoulder and leaned towards the fingers, hoping they could get to that spot that made him see all the stars. After some minutes John took his fingers out of him and Aaron finally was able to sit on Alexander’s cock. Aaron moaned happily, letting out a loud cry.

Then John stood behind him, and Aaron could feel his dick against his back so he leaned back enough to touch John's cock with his lips. He deposited a kiss on the head and Alex, who was still inside him, trusted hard, making Aaron choke back a sob. Then he opened his eyes and John’s cock was there free and hard and -oh, god he was such a slut- so beautiful. Like everything about John. Then came Alex's voice. "Take him, like you want to. Just do it." Aaron nodded and licked his lips and took John in his mouth. God, it was so good, and Alex was fucking him so good, without even preparing him correctly, but that is how he wanted it. He wanted to feel them for the rest of the week. And Aaron was sure, he would feel them forever because Alex was holding his hips while thrusting inside Aaron over and over again. And John was holding his check so dedicated and yet so strong, just holding him while Aaron took his dick. Licking it from the base to the top, sucking the head and then taking it as far as he could.

With John in his mouth and Alex still pounding inside of him, he came without even being touched. And they keep fucking him, using him, and that was okay. Because he may be just a toy to them, but for him they were his world.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos, comments, and suggestions!


End file.
